Ante el altar
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Un demonio no jura, los juramentos son sólo etiqueta. Sin embargo, hay pensamientos que vacilan en su cabeza–: Si tan sólo...


Aquí Kana~  
Ya sé, hace tiempo que no subía nada; pero he tenido mucho trabajo (algo que es igual bueno).  
El fanfic lo tenía pensado con otro nombre (y con otra idea que quería plasmar), sin embargo, NO SÉ CÓMO SALIÓ ASÍ. Sí, así como leen XD ¡salió algo totalmente distinto a lo que deseaba! Aunque bueh~, me gustó como quedó. Espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta pequeña nota.

Sayu~~  
PD. Les guste o no, por favor, ¿pueden comentarlo? Sería grato leer sus comentarios. Gracias.

 _[Los personajes pertenecen a **Yana Toboso** ]_

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

Su paso calmo resuena en la habitación. No puede retirarle la mirada. Se escucha el chorro de té cayendo en la taza y luego, el toque de la porcelana siendo abandonada en el plato. Todo en ese demonio es majestuoso. Hecho palabras por Neruda, personificado por Goya. Si tuviese que decir una palabra para describirlo no la encontraría, después de todo, las palabras no son perfectas.

–Me has estado mirando por demasiado tiempo, joven amo. –Su sonrisa santurrona le resultaba tan molesta y tan engreída. El demonio conoce sus límites y, a pesar de ello, no parece importarle mantenerlos. No cuando se encuentran a solas.

–¿Ahora eres tímido? Además, no pensé que para mirarte tuviese que pedir permiso. –Bebe de su taza apartando la mirada. No por vergüenza ni mucho menos por lo que dijo. Simplemente, no iba a otorgarle la satisfacción de darle su atención.

El demonio sonríe por debajo. _«Es tan lindo»_ , piensa con burla. No niega que desea ser mirado, seguir siendo observado por ese orbe zafiro. Se mantiene delante de él de pie, con aquel aire sutilmente arrogante que le caracteriza. Sus ojos rojos no se contienen a verle. Aquella mirada, que momentos antes le seguía, ahora se niega a retornar.

–El tímido es otro. –Le reta. Al igual que el niño, le encanta jugar.

Eleva el ojo mirándolo con fijeza y, soltando un bufido con soberbia, murmura–: Si tanta atención deseas, deberías aprender a _ladrar_ , Sebastian.

El susodicho frunce el ceño, después de todo, su amo ha dado en el clavo. ¿Qué le queda por hacer? Nada, salvo continuar. Esboza una sonrisa ladina. A paso lento, y sonido del tacón, llega a su lado y se inclina a su oído. Murmura expresamente _aquella_ sugerencia.

Pudorosas se muestran las mejillas del pequeño Lord, mientras su taza es guiada hacia el escritorio. Aquella mano le toma del mentón y, a la vez que le sostiene la mirada al mayordomo, sus labios entreabiertos son tentados por Satanás.

–Di _"guau"._ –Burló antes de dejarse besar.

Colar la lengua y acariciar los dientes; buscar la suya aunque en ocasiones se muestre remiso. Son dichosos labios que al fin pueden alcanzarlo. El mayordomo no conocía de las tentaciones que causaban realmente los humanos hasta ese beso.

Aprieta los dientes habiéndole atraído la lengua. Lo ha capturado y no le dejará huir. Desliza la mano tras aquella delgada nuca impidiéndole así, romper la unión. El niño, entre más se niega, al demonio le causa fascinación.

Respira el mismo aire y prueba el aliento dulce que posee el pequeño. Si quisiera devorarlo, el mejor momento sería aquél. ¿Qué tiene que hacer para que sea suyo? ¿Qué le falta para tomarlo completamente para sí? Por más que extiende su mano, su Señor es hábil para retirarla cuando está a punto de caer por siempre en él. Momentos así, en que ha logrado apresarlo, son escasos. Pero el encanto quizás viene de esa irregularidad.

Baja la mano por el torso del chiquillo. Quiere despertarle la dormida piel. Cuela los dedos por las holgadas ropas, desea tocarle cada rincón del ser. No puede detenerse. Le desea en verdad. Si tuviese como atarlo, ¿sería del modo humano o demoníaco? No lo sabe. Ni le importa. Mientras sea suyo eternamente _«Te llevaría hasta al altar»_.

Pensamientos sarcásticos y mentirosos. Se miente y desmiente. Pobre demonio se detiene por su propio pensar–. No muerdes después de todo. –El reto proviene de esa boca humana. Un mártir con alma vendida. ¿Le causa algo además de tentación?

Sonríe burlándose de sí mismo. Patético. Patético. Desliza la lengua fuera de la boca. Lame esos labios. Le mira con superioridad. _«Si tan sólo te dejaras devorar, sería capaz de llevarte por ello hasta el altar»_.

Sólo que es algo que no es capaz de decir tanto en la burla ni en la seriedad. Y aunque fuera, sólo un poco, quisiera llevarlo hasta aquel sitio. Si no tuviese que contenerse, no titubearía tanto. Le daría los votos, besaría sus labios y luego, delante de _Él_ , derramaría la _dulce miel_ donde se partió el pan.

Mancharía aquella alma. La hundiría hasta lo más hondo del fango. Le haría sucumbir y, en el silencio de su perdición, mientras se desmorona en la desesperanza, volvería a tomarlo entre sus brazos. Beso a beso, haría suyo a su Señor.

Abre la boca enseñando los colmillos. Devora el blanco cuello y le hunde en el asiento. El pequeño amo gime por la sensación y, mientras cuelga las manos en las ropas negras, guía al mayordomo el camino de su querer. _«Vaya, vaya contigo. Tentar es lo tuyo, my Lord. Me seduces con suaves alaridos. No eres virgen, mucho menos santo, sólo eres la representación en carne de un pecado»._

Estira la lengua sobre la piel de su cuello; le ha jalado el moño, el demonio tiene maestría al desvestir. Le desabotona las ropas, abriéndose paso sobre el cuerpo de su _Majestad_. Desliza los dientes, aprieta los botones a su encuentro. Le hace gemir de necesidad y, mientras juega con el pueril cuerpo, le acaricia la virilidad.

Los orbes rojos pasean en el contorno húmedo del chiquillo. A los ojos del demonio, cada poro representa una flor. Expulsa un suave aroma, un sabor adictivo. Atreverse a lamerle podría considerarse una zafiedad, sin embargo, ¿quién es él para medirse por estándares humanos?

Sonríe arrastrando la lengua hacia el ombligo, _«Salado»_. Muerde la zona y le hace temblar. La mano libre del mayordomo busca aquellas asentaderas. Los pantalones los ha dejado deshechos en el piso. Los interiores se fueron junto a ellos todos empapados. No tiene consideración del deseo de su amo… o quizá sí.

–No _sabe_ esperar, joven amo. –Elocuencia falsa en las palabras–. Mirarme tan provocativo podría considerarse una invitación. –Le ve desde aquella posición. Es el mejor ángulo que tiene de ese orbe zafiro que está atento a su andar.

–¿Q-Quién te invita a qué? –Melodiosa voz expulsa–. No hagas suposiciones…

–¿Por qué no hacerlas? Después de todo, no siempre se puede probar un buen festín… –Levanta una de aquellas piernas, la cuelga del brazo del mueble–. No cuando está tan bien preparado.

Un dedo le cuela estirando poco a poco esa entrada. Hincado a su Señor, le acaricia las entrañas. La yema del dedo atrae y aleja la carne interna. Cada paso, cada acto, va encendiendo a su joven dueño. Apresura los labios a callarlo. Sumerge la lengua en esa boca rebosante de pasión. Combina los sabores: el suyo dulce, el propio agrio. Penetra con un segundo dedo y, ambos adentro, se apartan y reencuentran; se hacen uno con la virginidad.

Desear poseerlo. Desear devorarlo. Hay tantos deseos parecidos a los humanos. Quiere tener tanto como sea posible. Sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Hacerlo suyo en todo sentido. No es tan fácil como el _amor_ que dicen tener ellos. Él es un demonio, _amar_ carece de significado. Sólo posee apetito, sólo conoce la codicia. Y codicioso se ha vuelto hacia su Señor.

–Dime, joven amo, ¿jurarías ante el altar? –Retira los dedos–. Con esa pequeña y mentirosa boca que posees sería irónico.

–¿Y tú qué dices?… –Sonríe lleno de burla–…¿No es misma ironía que pronuncies siquiera esa palabra?

–Vaya, vaya, uno pensando en darte los votos.

Los labios del mayordomo esbozan una amplia sonrisa ante el sarcasmo. Le acomoda la otra pierna en el brazo del asiento. Mira con deleite ese cuerpo. Se levanta un poco y, sin pronunciar decir palabra alguna, levanta un poco esas caderas.

Se inclina a la vez que su miembro penetra. Los labios alcanzan a rozarle y, entre jadeos recibidos, ora aquellas palabras: _«Te tomo a ti, como mi legítimo Señor. En las mentiras o en a verdad, en la desesperación, te poseeré y sostendré. Desde ése día, hasta hoy, de aquí en adelante, estaré hasta que las mentiras se vuelvan realidad.»_

Sus palabras parecen un eco de los jadeos jóvenes. Lo somete una tras otra vez. Esas delicadas manos se cuelgan del cuello del traje negro, _«Estás lleno de pasión»_. Lo hunde en el asiento levantándole las piernas. Verlo debajo parece _sueño_ hecho realidad.

Las lágrimas surgen de ese orbe azul similar a un manantial. Por los adentros del demonio, cada acto en respuesta, sólo acrecenta la necesidad que posee. Va aumentando el ritmo y, pensamiento tras pensamiento, va deseando quedarse eternamente a su lado.

No es amor. No es sentimentalismo. Los demonios no poseen esas características humanas. Solamente es hambre por un alma única. El deseo y la posesividad por ése ser. Lo llevaría hasta el altar–: Si tan sólo yo fuese humano… _my Lord._

* * *

 ** _Favor de dejar un comentario. Gracias por leer._**


End file.
